Desmond
Background There is an organization that uses scientists and wizards to perform stem cell research to alter the physical abilities of children before they were born. They did this to create the best soldiers and assassins they could. The Organization first breeds humans to create the best specimen possibly then alter their cells to increase the attributes that they want. These scientists were experimenting with the essence of a captured God, Trying to create the Perfect Warrior. They realized that the essence of this God was rather adaptable and would retain the attributes of any magic that was used on it. Desmond was one of these experiments. He has heightened strength, agility and stamina. His intelligence is also particularly high. Birth When Desmond was in the womb he was injected with The Serum made from a captured God. This serum was created with the essence of the captured God and Lightning. While in the womb Desmond's mother was always in pain due to the constant pulsing of Desmond’s electricity. She would shock a lot of people that were around her. Most had specific things altered about them, but Desmond was special. They made him different even by their expectations in hopes of creating the best one yet. After birth the Desmond was trained in all areas of combat and taught all matters of languages and tactics. Desmond excels in blade combat as well as projectiles. He is very comfortable in the dark and also excels at stealth. He is adept at handling poisons and also uses his high intellect to create gadgets and weapons. He is a quick learner. He absorbs and can implement information very well. He is calculating and ruthless when need be. The organization uses the 10 as assassin mostly and spies. They were called the Ghost Brigade. Desmond is arguably one of the best ever. His codename is The Slayer. Early Life Mission Desmond was sent on a mission. He was given orders to kill a priest proclaiming to be the next great prophet. The man he was looking for carries the original “book of intolerance” Desmond was told he would be traveling by see to reach the land of the Linom Kings. So Desmond tracked him down and boarded the ship along with the rest of the passengers. Once identifying the target Desmond went to implement his plan to kill him. He found a man with a family aboard the boat. He then proceeded to poison the man’s wife in their room and kidnapped his daughter. Desmond left a knife and a note detailing where to find the Target and that if he did not kill the the target, then his daughter would die. His wife was left to die in the room to show that he was serious. This man proceeded to take the knife and follow the instructions to the mans room. once arriving he started shaking. He was racked with fear. The man could not kill this man. He was scared for his daughter but he could not kill someone.The man then fell to the ground and started sobbing just as the boat made a loud crash. At that moment the door opened and two men came out, a halfling and a human. the halfling left and the human stayed with him. this man then talked to him and picked him up. He knew he was his intended target but he was in disbelief that someone would want to kill this kind man who helped him in his darkest hour. Desmond watched this unfold as the boat was rocked by a sharp jolt. wondering what it could have been he went topside to see. There was a huge sea monster attacking their ship. Desmond knew that if he left now he could escape with minor injuries but he then thought of the mans family that he had taken hostage. He went back below deck to the man’s room, where the wife laid dead. He walked over to her and slipped a small vial of liquid into her mouth. After a few seconds the color came back to her face and she woke up. He told her that she needed to come with him quickly. He ran with her to another room where her daughter was sitting playing with toys. The wife grabbed her daughter as Desmond grabbed his backpack and they all three left the room. When they reached topside the monster was rampaging the deck. Desmond then managed to get ahold of life vests for the woman and her child. As he was helping them down into the water the monster smashed into the ship destroying the sails and masts. Suddenly Desmond was struck in the head with part of the mast and thrown over board. That is when he blacked out. Aftermath Desmond wakes gasping for air on a beach. He has no recollection of anything before this time. He doesn’t even know his name. All he as on his person is a Necklace that he was wearing and his backpack. Inside his bag there is balaclava, basic survival tools, first aid kit, an assortment of knives and daggers, and a pair of Gauntlets that seemed damaged. There was also a map. He looks around to see if there is any clue to what happened to him. He sees nothing. He then notices that his shoulder is bleeding. When he removes his shirt to fix it he notices that both his left arm and right arm are covered in tattoos from his wrist all the way to the collar. He also notices that he has another tattoo right over his heart, A Gordian knot with a circle around it. In the center of the knot there is the “X”. After bandaging himself up He leaves the beach and heads the nearest town he can find. He realizes that something is wrong but doesn’t know what. He spends the next few days traveling and thieving to get by. Eventually he reaches ambervale and sticks around for a while. While there he tries to get his Gauntlets fixed but no one can do it. They say that he might want to go to “WHAT EVER CITY WE ARE IN” to get them looked at. He starts hunting for the city to make money. They pay him well enough to buy supplies and clothes for his trip. While hunting he realizes that he is good with a blade. He also realizes that he has very good aim. he leaves on his trip to the large city on an alchemical dragon….”fill in for how he got to the mountain” Meets the party. Information All of his weapons were made Dominic and the blacksmiths from Haven. Desmond also has an intelligent AI that is bound to him. But it was damaged in the wreck. When they are fixed and identify that Desmond is the wearing them they will speak to him and he will be linked with the other 9 Ghost Brigade members. He will be able to feel their presence but that will be all since they are so far away. If one gets close enough to him they will be able to communicate telepathically. They have many functions like projecting maps and layouts. Poison compartments and such. Desmond gets a new blade everywhere he goes. They are mementos of his journey after the wreck. The tattoos on Desmond's arm represent his missions and targets. They are depicted in an array of different flowers, clouds and waves. It is ironic that the tattoos are so peaceful even though they represent something so dark. The organization will eventually send soldiers to investigate. It is only a matter of time.